


Saviour Of The Broken (extract)

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, reference to self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the box challenge.</p><p>This extract was taken from a long stalled WIP called Saviour Of The Broken that deals with self injury and suicide. I may come back to it, should the inspiration strike.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saviour Of The Broken (extract)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the box challenge.
> 
> This extract was taken from a long stalled WIP called Saviour Of The Broken that deals with self injury and suicide. I may come back to it, should the inspiration strike.

”A couple of days after Caroline died, mom was helping Angelo clean up the blood in the bathroom and I went into her room to look for her blades.”

“Did you find them?”

“They were in a small jewelry box that was taped to the roof of one of the compartments in her bed. She had a cabin bed, so there was plenty of hiding places. I opened it up and one of the blades was rusty and had lots of little nicks and scratches on it, it looked like it had been used a lot more than the other blades.”


End file.
